Mikey's BIG Secret
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: Mikey's keeping something hidden from his family that could become a problem.


**Mikey's BIG Secret**

Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey just got done with a sparring lesson and were getting ready to head to bed.

Mikey wiped his forehead with a towel, chugged down a glass of water, and then headed toward the door.

"Mikey, where you headin' off to?" Raph asked.

Leo and Donnie turned to se Mikey walking toward the door. Mikey stopped and slowly turned around to face his brothers.

"Ummm… I was just going for a walk to calm down after our workout."

Leo narrowed his eyes at his orange masked brother. "Then you can take first patrol."

"Alrighty," Mikey answered a little too cheerfully. "See you guys later."

Mikey quickly turned around and headed out the door.

"You know," Donnie commented, "he's been sneaking out of here for the past nine and a half months. Although he claims that he's just going for walks, I think he's hiding something from us."

"Donatello is right my sons. Your brother is hiding something from us," Master Splinter said as he walked over to where they stood.

"Yes, Master, I've noticed it too. I shall ask him about it when he gets back from his patrol," Leo stated.

Mikey pushed the manhole cover off the manhole and peeked out into the dark ally. When he saw that it's all clear, he jumped out and replaced the cover.

Mikey knew that his brothers were getting a little suspicious. For nine and a half months now, he's been sneaking out at night, but for a good reason.

He knew his family wouldn't approve, so he's been to afraid to tell them. He didn't know how they would react to him having a girlfriend.

He meet Jessica when she was being stocked and ganged up on in an ally way.

He could still remember that night. He was jumping rooftops when he heard a scream. He found out where the scream came from and saw a girl being hustled by two purple dragon goons.

It didn't take long to knock them out, but it was after the fight that surprised him.

"_Thanks. I'm Jessica. What's your name?" she asked._

_He looked at her in complete shock. "You're not freaked out by my appearance?"_

"_Well, I guess a little, but you saved my life and I'm grateful for that."_

"_Yeah, well, others may have been grateful for the help, but when they actually saw me, they freaked and ran."_

_She smiled at his words. "Well, I won't. Please will you tell me your name?"_

"_Mikey," he responded with a smile on his face._

"_Mikey," she repeated, "That's a nice name. Can I see you again?"_

_Mikey thought about her question before he answered, "Well, I guess you could. Tomorrow night, meet me in the park around eleven."_

_She smiled even more at his answer. "Ok, eleven. I'll see you there."_

Mikey smiled as he thought about that night. After that night, he saw her more and more. It wasn't until a month and a half later that he realized he'd made a mistake.

That night really changed his life.

"_Mikey, I have something to tell you."_

_Mikey looked at her a little worried. "What?"_

_She looked at him as she sat on the couch and motioned for him to do the same._

"_Mikey, it's been a month and a half, and it's been absolutely, but…" she looked down._

_Mikey looked at her fear showing in both his face and his voice. "But what?"_

_She looked at him and smiled a little when she saw the fear in his face. It was clear to her that he thought she was going to dump him._

"_I've fallen in love with you, Mikey." She saw him relax a little at her words. "Well, I wanted to know if you loved me too."_

_She half expected him to jump out of his shell, but what she saw was him thinking about the question very carefully._

_It didn't take him long though to answer. "Yes, I have fallen in love with you too."_

_She smiled at him. "Well, it shows."_

_Mikey looked at her completely confused._

_She laughed at the look on Mikey's face. She looked deep into Mikey's eyes and said, "I'm pregnant, Mikey."_

_Mikey gasped, his eyes going wide. "Are you sure?"_

"_Very. In fact, I'm about a month pregnant. One of my friends is a nurse and she confirmed it."_

_Mikey just sat there stunned._

"_You're gonna be a father, Mikey," she said as if Mikey didn't hear her before._

Mikey stopped at the top of the building across from Jessica's apartment. _'A father. I'm gonna be a father in less than a month.'_

Jessica looked out the window as she waited for Mikey to show up. She saw him on the roof of the building across from her apartment, hesitating.

A few minutes later, he finally came and knocked on her window.

"It's about time you got her," she said sarcastically.

Mikey smiled at her, "Hey, I had to find my way here."

Jessica chuckled. "Oh really. Well, by now I would've thought that you could get her blindfolded."

They both laughed at that statement. After the laughter died down, Jessica looked at Mikey, curiosity in her eyes. "So why'd you hesitate?"

Mikey looked at her, not sure what she was asking. "What?"

"Before you came in, I saw you on the rooftop across from here, just standing there like you were hesitating."

Mikey smiled, "Oh, that. I was just thinking about you and the baby, and how I'm gonna be a father in a few weeks."

Jessica smiled and curled up next to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh. So have you still not told them about us?"

Mikey knew who she was talking about. "Well, I… uh… I mean…"

Jessica sighed, "Mikey, you need to tell them, as in right away. I would like to meet them before the baby's born."

"I know, Jessica, it's just… I don't know how they'll react to me having a girlfriend. They'll probably think I betrayed them and put the clan in danger. And they'll flip when they find out that they'll be uncles."

Mikey stood up and went to the window and looked out. Jessica walked over next to him and stood next to him with her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. "Mikey, you said that one of your brothers was a doctor?"

Mikey looked down at her, "Well, not legally, but Don does know how to doctor us up when we're sick or hurt. Why?"

Jessica looked at him straight in the eyes. "Well, Sara is out of town and won't be back for two months for a training class."

Mikey just looked at her. Sara was a nurse. Jessica needed to have regular checkups, but she couldn't go to a doctor because of the way the baby might look.

At first, Mikey wasn't to sure about her, but he got used to her and realized that they could trust her. He could still remember the first time Sara had seen him.

_Sara walked into the apartment door. Jessica greeted her._

"_I still don't see why you can't come to the hospital for your check up."_

_Sara had a lot of different types of equipment._

"_I told you, Sara, I can't because of who the father is."_

"_Who is he, some kind of criminal?"_

_Jessica chuckled, "No, he just looks different."_

_Jessica showed Sara to the living room. Jessica knew Mikey was in there, but she also knew that he would be hiding._

"_So, will I get to meet this mystery man of yours?"_

"_I don't know, that's up to him."_

"_What, is he shy?"_

"_No, I just don't want to freak you out."_

_Sara turned around and saw Mikey standing behind her. Her eyes went wide and she gasped as she looked up at Mikey._

"_What, who are you?"_

_Mikey smiled as he walked toward Jessica and placed his arm around her shoulders. "I'm a turtle and the father."_

_Sara just looked at Jessica. "That's your _boyfriend_!"_

_Jessica smiled. "Yep, and that's why I can't have check ups at the hospital."_

"_Ok. Well, let's get this check up done with then."_

Mikey smiled at the way Sara had looked at him. But Sara was gone, out of town. Who could they trust? They would have to tell his family now.

"Well, right now they're probably asleep. I'm supposed to be on patrol but I wanted to see you," he said. He smiled at the last part and kissed her.

She returned the kiss passionately. She smiled as they broke off the kiss. "Ok, fine, but I'm gonna meet them sooner or later."

"Well, for right now, it's later."

They both chuckled at that. Mikey walked her back to the couch.

"Well, I guess I better get going on the patrol."

She walked him to the window he always came in and out of. "Just be careful, alright."

He smiled. "I always am." He kissed her then headed out.

When he returned to the lair that night, he realized that Leo was still up, waiting for him.

"How was your patrol, Mikey?" Leo asked.

Mikey turned to him only thinking about his patrol. "Very boring actually. A few muggings, one or two robberies, you know, the usual."

He turned to head toward his room. When he felt Leo's hand on his shoulder, he turned back around to face a not-so-happy Leo.

"Mikey, you are hiding something from us. Why do you keep sneaking off like you tried to do earlier?"

"I told you, Leo, I was going for a walk, that's all. Just something to calm me down after our sparring match."

Leo looked at him with an expressionless face. "But there is something else you're not telling me."

Mikey smiled. "Are you calling me a liar?" he said as he placed a hand on his plastron.

Leo looked at him, narrowed his eyes at him, and said, "No, you are just not telling me the whole truth."

"Well, it's late. Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

Leo stared at him, knowing that Mikey was trying to keep whatever he was hiding, hidden.

"Fine," he finally answered reluctantly, "But I want to know first thing in the morning."

"Fine."

Mikey turned and headed toward his room. Leo sighed and shook his head then headed out to do his patrol.

The next morning, Mikey was on the phone with Jessica when Leo walked in.

"Ok, ok, I'll see you next week."

Mikey hung up the phone, and when he turned around, he was surprised to see Leo standing right behind him.

Leo smiled at Mikey as he watched his brother jump. "Who was that?"

"Ummm… It was just a friend," Mikey said.

"Do I know this friend of yours?"

Mikey looked at him a little nervously, "Well… no. She's going somewhere for a week, so you won't get to meet her 'til next week."

"So, you were planning on telling us this mystery person that you've been sneaking off to see?"

"Well, yeah. She wants to meet you guys. She wanted to meet you today, but she had to go somewhere."

Leo narrowed his eyes at his brother. "So, who is this friend that you know, and why do you keep sneaking out to see her? Why haven't you brought her down to meet us? Can you trust her enough to tell her our whole existence and put our whole family in danger?"

Mikey backed straight into a wall under Leo's stare and all his questions. He got defensive after Leo's last question.

"Of course I can trust her. She's known me for almost ten months. She hasn't said a word to anyone!"

Leo stared at him in shock. "Mikey, I'm only asking a question." He stared at him with a sly smile on his face. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Mikey just smiled back, "Guess you'll find out in a week." He turned and left Leo standing in the room alone.

After the long week away from New York, Jessica sat in her apartment. She knew that by the end of the week the baby would be born and she would be a mother. She picked up the phone and dials Mikey's number.

She waited as the phone rang until someone finally answered the phone, but it wasn't Mikey.

"Hi, is Mikey there?" She listened to the other person as he said his name and then answered her question. "Oh, ok." As the other person talked more, she knew she wasn't going to get to talk to Mikey, so she decided to ask him instead. "Ok, so, Leo, Mikey promised that I would get to meet all of you."

Leo didn't sound to happy with what Mikey had promised, but he knew that Mikey had been seeing her for almost ten months, so he asked when and where she wanted to meet them.

Jessica smiled as he asked the question. She saw that it was dark and that they would be taking turns going on patrol, so she asked, "How about six o'clock, tomorrow morning, in the park, by the pond?"

She smiled as she heard his answer, "Ok, we'll see you then. Bye."

She hung up the phone then looked out the window into the dark night sky. "I just hope Mikey will come and see me before tomorrow."

Leo hung up the phone as Mikey walked into the room. "Who was on the phone?"

Leo just smiled and walked out of the room, leaving a confused Mikey standing there alone.

Donnie had a very good night. He stopped two robberies, fought two groups of foot soldiers and was victorious, and found a few things to scavenge. Now he was heading back to the lair.

He closed the manhole then climbed down the ladder and headed toward the lair.

Has he walked, he could hear someone in the sewers up ahead. He grabbed his weapon and was ready to defend himself.

As he came closer to the person, he realized that it was a woman, who was in pain. Carefully, he approached the woman and saw that she was on the ground.

He raced up to her and realized that she was pregnant. "Are you ok?"

She looked up at him and saw that he was one of the turtles. "I think I'm in labor," she answered through the pain.

Donnie walked over to her then knelt down beside her, realizing that she wasn't afraid of him. "How close are your contractions?"

"Ahhh… close. Ahhh!"

"Alright, can you tell me your name?" he asked as he tried to help her.

"Jess… Jessica. You? Ahhh!"

"Donnie. Alright, Jessica, I could help you if you want or I can try and get you to a hospital, but I really don't think we'll make it in time."

"NO!" she yelled as another contraction hit, "No, I can't go… to a… hospital. Help me!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. Take some deep breathes and breath like you were taught."

Jessica took a few deep breathes and then started on her breathing as Donnie got ready to help her bring the baby into the world.

Forty-five minutes later, Jessica gave one final push before the baby came out, crying its head off. Donnie saw earlier that the baby was not normal for a human baby, but said nothing until now. "It's a boy, but not human. How?"

As he brought the baby to Jessica for her to see him, she smiled and took the baby from Don.

As he helped her to her feet, he noticed that she was still a little weak, so he helped her walk to the lair.

As they walked, she told Don how she and Mikey met and told him that she wanted to meet the rest of the family but Mikey wasn't too crazy about it.

"Yeah, Mikey's like that. If Leo found out, or rather _when_ he finds out about the baby, Mikey's gonna get it," he said as he laughed a little.

She smiled at his comment, "Well, as long as I can sit and rest, I'll gladly take the beating with him."

Don smiled, "You may have to."

They both laughed lightly then looked down at the baby, who was starting to fuss. "First, I'll have to feed this child."

Don smiled. "I think if you start now, it'll be better and quieter."

They both stopped and Don got into his bag and pulled out a small blanket that he packed incase he needed to wrap an injury if he got on. "Here, I brought this incase I got hurt while fighting the foot."

She took the blanket and situated the baby so that he could feed. As soon as he started feeding, Donnie and Jessica started walking once more.

When they got to the lair, Donnie helped Jessica to the infirmary. As they passed the others, Mikey looked at Jessica with wide eyes. He jumped up and followed Donnie and Jessica, followed by Leo and Raph.

Donnie helped Jessica sit on the infirmary table then looked at his brothers. Before Leo could ask about what was going on, Donnie raised his hand and said, "Hold on, Leo, before you say anything, I think we should let Mikey meet his son," looking at Mikey as he said the last part.

Leo and Raph's eyes went wide when Donnie said that. Mikey just smiled and went over to Jessica. The baby was still feeding, but Jessica brought him out for Mikey to see.

Mikey smiled even more as he saw Jessica pull the baby out from under the blanket and handed him to Mikey.

Mikey held the baby in his arms and stared at the baby.

"So, Mikey, is it Tyler or Kevin?" Jessica asked as she watched him hold the child, who was starting to get fussy again.

"Tyler," he answered as he handed the baby back to let him finish eating.

"Tyler," she said as she took the baby and positioned him to feed again.

When Tyler was feeding again, Mikey went to her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Sorry I missed it."

"It's ok," she said, smiling up at him, "I got to bond with one of your brothers. He's really nice, and I hope I can get to know your other brothers soon, too."

Donnie, Raph, Leo, and Master Splinter all came into the room and stared at Mikey and Jessica.

Mikey turned to them and said, "Guys, this is Jessica."

"Miss Jessica, it is nice to finally get to meet you," Master Splinter said coming up to her.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you, too. Mikey has told me so much about you."

"Wish we could say the same, but Mikey hasn't exactly said that much 'bout you," Raph said.

"Well, she's here now, and I hope she will stay so we can all get to know her," Leo said with a slight smile on his face.


End file.
